23rd Annual Hunger Games: Frost Bitten
by Kainesaw15
Summary: This year, the tributes must compete in a frozen tundra. They must face the bitter cold temperatures, lost loved ones, and vengeful tributes. Who will live and who will die? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Ivy and Henry

_**Ivy's Point of View**_

My name was…..is Ivy. I was the twelve year old girl who was reaped from District 11 for the 23rd Annual Hunger Games. My family didn't care that I was reaped. My friends had no interest in volunteering for me. I walked on stage and was struck by the silence and straight faces everyone had. I knew these games weren't going to be easy. Luckily a boy named Brick was reaped. He had tan skin, was very large, and had little hair. He smiled at me on stage and I knew he was my only ally. During the training days we met three other allies, Luna, Hickory, and Thorn. We also made several enemies. Half of the careers had their eyes set on Brick, Thorn, and Hickory since they were the strongest. The only career that found me intriguing was Teisha, one of the black girls from District 1. And now here I am, standing in the arena. Everything was pure white; we were in a snow filled arena. Thankfully we had decent coats covering our bodies, so we would stand a chance in this cold weather. I looked around as the countdown grew closer. I spotted Luna and Brick and signaled that I wasn't going to rush into the middle. They understood and prepared themselves. The countdown went from sixty to zero quicker than I thought, and then absolute silence. The tributes leaped off their platforms as I stayed on mine. I watched as Brick grabbed a circular sword and immediately killed a girl.

**BOOM!**

I glance and notice Carbon, the career boy from 2 races toward Brick. I try to shout but nothing comes out. Carbon raises his sword and slices a boy that was in his way.

**BOOM!**

Brick suddenly turns around right as the sword enters his stomach. I cry out in horror. I fall to my knees as Luna sprints toward me. Carbon pulls out his sword and Brick falls to the ground, covering the surrounding snow in red blood.

**BOOM!**

"Are you hurt?!" Luna shouts.

I point at Brick and Luna grabs my arm and lifts me up. She wipes away my tears and hugs me tightly.

"You have to stay strong for me." Luna demands.

I nod and she points to a cluster of backpacks. We both run toward them and quickly scoop them up. I turn when I realize we left two of our allies. I look around and spot Thorn and Hickory running toward us. A boy begins to chase them and I wave at Thorn. She turns and aims her bow and arrow at the boy. He stops in his tracks and tries to run in the opposite direction. She releases her grip on the bow and sends the arrow into the tribute's back. He falls to the ground with a loud thump.

**BOOM!**

Hickory reaches us before Thorn.

"Are you girls alright? Where's Brick?" He asks.

I choke out another sob as Luna explains what happened. Hickory lowers his head and grabs my arm.

"It will be alright." Hickory says.

Suddenly Luna shrieks as Carbon and Leshawna sprint toward us. Hickory tosses me his backpack and races toward the two career tributes. Thorn notices Hickory and yells at him. Hickory looks back and trips. Thorn screams as Carbon and Leshawna grab Hickory. They lift him up for all of us to see. He struggles and cries out. Thorn runs at them but I manage to catch up to her and tackle her. It was already too late for Hickory. Leshawna pulls out her hatchet and plunges it into Hickory's stomach. She then pulls it out as Hickory falls to the ground. She tosses the hatchet to Carbon and he sends the hatchet down on Hickory's neck. My ears ring as Thorn shrills in horror. Hickory's head rolled to the side away from his body.

"It's too late for him Thorn." I say.

Luna rushes toward us and helps me pull Thorn to her feet. Thorn breaks free from our grip and shoves us away.

"We are not allies anymore. Get away from me you witches." Thorn hisses.

I grab Luna's arm and quickly move away from Thorn and head toward the mountain.

_**Henry's Point of View**_

How did I get here? Why did I have to be chosen? My name is Henry, and this is my story. I was only a thirteen year old boy. Of course I had to be stupid and volunteer for these games. My best friend Mikayla was reaped and I couldn't let her go into these games alone. We both were from District 3 and weren't the obvious choices to the win these games. I volunteered because I wanted to shake things up. I do random crap, its how I am. And now here I am, stranded with my allies in the middle of nowhere. The stupid white trash ghetto career boy named Rex had to chase us all the way out here. I was thankful to have my allies with me though. I had Raven, Arielle, Jasper, and Mikayla on my side. We wondered for what seemed like miles until we found actual fir trees. Raven ran toward them jumping for glee. Arielle quickly followed and Raven and Arielle skipped arm in arm to the trees. Arielle was so beautiful; but it was dangerous to have her around because she could manipulate Jasper or me to kill the others off.

"So what is the plan Henry?" Mikayla asks.

"Well I guess we set up a camp in between the forest and wait out this storm that is coming." I reply.

I look and see snow falling to the ground in thick flakes. The wind began to pick up as we started to set up camp. Once we set up a wind barrier we all sat around the fire Jasper built.

"Does anyone want to here a story?" Mikayla asks.

We all nod in agreement and listen intently as Mikayla explains how her reaping went.

"Well after I was chosen, my loving and wonderful friend Henry, kindly volunteered after the male tribute was selected." Mikayla explains.

"Aww that is so sweet!" Arielle replies.

I smile and nod my head.

"So how are we going to get food guys?" Raven asks.

"Well maybe we will have to eat each other." Jasper says teasingly.

We all chuckle but soon realize only one tribute could survive. Arielle fidgets around her legs looking for something. What was she doing?

"Are you looking for something Arielle?" I ask.

Arielle snaps her head up and fakes a smile.

"Oh I think I lost my trinket somewhere. Can you guys help me find it?" Arielle asks.

"We would be happy to!" Mikayla shouts.

The five of us stand and begin to search around the forest for Arielle's lost trinket. I stop looking when I notice Arielle asking Raven to follow her further into the woods. I slowly and quietly stalk them until Arielle thinks she is far away from the others. She points to an area near a pile of large logs. Raven gets on her knees and crawls around the logs. Suddenly, Arielle pulls a knife out of her boot and walks toward Raven. She grabs Raven's hair and pulls her head up. Raven tries to shout but was too late. Arielle slices the girl's throat. Blood drips down and covers the snow.

**BOOM!**

Arielle hides her knife back in her boot and begins to punch herself. She actually pulls her knife back out and cuts her arm. She cries out and races back to the camp. I try my hardest to beat her there. I quickly plop down onto the ground and Mikayla gives me a weird look. Arielle rushes into the camp and explains what happened with Raven.

"It will be alright Arielle." Mikayla says as she comforts Arielle.

"We need to sleep in shifts tonight." Jasper exclaims.

"Mikayla and I can take the first shift." I say.

Later that night, Jasper and Arielle fall asleep and Mikayla and I sit and gaze into the fire.

"So why did you run back to camp earlier?" Mikayla asks.

"I didn't find the trinket and wanted to make sure everyone was alright back at camp." I reply.

"You're lying." Mikayla accuses.

"Why would I be lying?" I say.

"Really? I know you like the back of my hand Henry. You know you can tell me anything." She replies.

"Alright then. Well earlier today, I followed Arielle and Raven, and well Arielle murdered Raven. She injured herself to make it seem like she was innocent." I tell Mikayla.

Mikayla's eyes widen and she looks at Arielle panicking.

"What do we do?" Mikayla asks frightened.

"We have to kill her." I say.

She nods and watches as I slowly make my way over to Arielle. I stop in front of her feet and feel down her leg looking for the knife. I quickly find it and quietly remove it from her boot. Arielle squints at me and gasps; she jerks her leg away only to cut her own leg. She screams as I toss the knife to Mikayla. Jasper bursts out of his deep sleep and watches as Mikayla attacks Arielle. Mikayla plunges the knife into Arielle's chest several times until she hears the cannon fire, signaling her death.

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Jasper asks.

_**End of Day 1**_

_**Dead Tributes**_

_**24th Stephanie: District 5**_

_**23rd Axel: District 6**_

_**22nd Brick: District 11**_

_**21st Chris: District 5**_

_**20th Hickory: District 7**_

_**19th Raven: District 9**_

_**18th Arielle: District 6**_

**Living Tributes**

**District 1**

**Rex~ 17**

**Teisha~ 15**

**District 2**

**Carbon~ 15**

**Leshawna~ 16**

**District 3**

**Henry~ 13**

**Mikayla~ 14**

**District 4**

**Caspian~16**

**Brooke~ 14**

**District 7**

**Thorn~ 17**

**District 8**

**Dustin~ 12**

**Luna~ 14**

**District 9**

**Jasper~ 14**

**District 10**

**Lucas~ 13**

**Helga~ 18**

**District 11**

**Ivy~ 12**

**District 12**

**Chalk~ 15**

**Sparrow~ 18**


	2. Chapter 2: Brooke, Thorn, and Helga

_**Brooke's Point of View**_

My name is Brooke; I am labeled as the crazy girl from District 4. I guess they were right, I am crazy; I had a quench for water and blood, I enjoyed killing people, and I laughed hysterically whenever I felt like it. I only two allies, Caspian, the boy from my district, and Dustin, the boy from District 8. Caspian was so dreamy, if we made it to the final two I would take pleasure in cutting his handsome face off and keeping it all for myself. I was reaped for these games and wasn't shocked when no one volunteered for me. My family was all insane and half of them died before I was born; the other half were sent away to other districts and I was left to live with my aunt Maggie. She wasn't exactly sane though, she taught me everything she knew about the Hunger Games. I guess that's why I turned out the way I am now. Caspian grabs my arm and embraces me tightly, I figured he was in love with me, or he felt sorry for me and was going to protect me from harm, either way I knew I was safe. I put my arms around him and inhale his intoxicating scent. He smelled like saltwater. I pull away and stare into his sea green eyes, and he stares into my ocean blue eyes. I stroke his thick, wavy, light brown hair and he strokes my, long, curly, intensely brown hair. He lightly kisses me on the forehead and I giggle.

"Oh my God, will you both stop being all lovey dovey?" Dustin pipes in.

Caspian looks up at Dustin.

"You can leave you know." Caspian says harshly.

"I just think I might." Dustin shouts.

"Go then, we aren't stopping you." I say.

Dustin frowns and turns; he quickly jogs away. Now it was just me and Caspian.

"I think I love you Brooke." Caspian says.

I look down and smile. What was this? I can't become weak now. I glance back at Caspian and nod slowly. He gives me a discerned look and releases his grip on my arms. I turn and look out over the horizon; it was windy and bitterly cold, and there was nothing but snow for miles.

"We need to hurry and continue up the mountain before we freeze out here." Caspian says.

I turn back and stare at him and gently nod in agreement. He grabs my hand and helps me climb the rocks.

_**Thorn's Point of View**_

My name is Thorn; I am the girl from District 7. My brother was reaped for these games and of course my natural reaction was to volunteer and stay by his side no matter what. He is now dead because of a silly mistake we both made. The career pack got to him first and now it is my turn to get revenge. I promised myself I would kill off every last career before I died. I look around the Cornucopia and dive into the middle once I hear several tributes heading my way.

"Which way did they go?" Leshawna shouts.

"I don't know; why don't we split up and look for the three." Rex says.

"Good thinking Rex. Carbon and Teisha stay here, and Rex and I will go look for them." Leshawna says.

They all smile at each other as Leshawna and Rex walk off in the distance. This was my chance to attack them. I fumble to grab my bow and arrow and aim it at Carbon. Wait! How was I going to kill Teisha; I have to fight her hand to hand if I kill Carbon. Suddenly I notice a group of three tributes quietly making their way behind the Cornucopia. The crawl in through the back and notice me. I put a finger to my lips and point at Carbon. They all nod and halt. I position myself behind Carbon and pull back my bow. I look down and find an axe near my feet. I let go of the bow and the arrow sinks into Carbon's back. He gasps and falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I drop my bow immediately and grab the axe. I charge out of the middle and tackle Teisha. The other three tributes charge as well. I send my axe down on Teisha but she dodges my attack. She grabs my axe and tosses it to the side. Leshawna and Rex appear out of nowhere and begin fighting the other three tributes. Teisha grabs my face and tries to squish my eyes. I squeal and punch her in the stomach. She groans and I stand up. She manages to grab a spear and leaps up to her feet. She prods me with her spear and I try my hardest to dodge her. I kick the spear out of her hands and grab a nearby dagger. I chuck it at Teisha and it lands in her arm. She cries out and drops to her knees. I look at Leshawna as she sends her sword into the bigger girl's chest. The girl stumbles backwards and falls.

**BOOM!**

The other boy from her District runs off and I quickly follow him. Leshawna soon tackles me and pins me to the ground.

"Where you going missy?" Leshawna tilts her head in a playful manner.

I spit in her face and she scowls. She drops her sword and punches me in the face. She sends another blow into my stomach and I try to huff in air. I soon loose my breath and start to become dizzy. I look at the snow and it soon shifts to black snow. I was about to blackout. I watch as the other boy who stayed and fight, is brutally stabbed in the head by Rex.

**BOOM!**

Leshawna puts her arms around my neck and I pass out.

_**Helga's Point of View**_

My name is Helga; and I am the girl from District 10. I knew exactly why I was here. Everyone back at my district thought I was the ugliest girl in their district. I will admit I was a very large girl for my age but I had a pretty face and I also had very cute blonde hair. I wasn't fat but I was very broad shouldered. I am considered as the big, bad, and buff girl; but deep down I was a normal human being. I wasn't dumb, I wasn't mean, but I was just big. I hated everyone from my district but thought if I could win these games, they would look at me differently. I was only allies with the boy from my district because he thought I would protect him. He was a very rude and obnoxious kid. He was considered one of the cool kids back at my district and I couldn't stand him. He always thought he was hot and that he was better than everyone else. To me he was very average and wasn't all that attractive. He started to get on my nerves.

"Yo Helga, where is that dinner you promised me." Lucas yells.

"Oh sorry about that, but I was busier with other things, making us a shelter, building a fire, and oh yeah doing this all by myself while you sat on your fat lazy bum." I exclaim.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I helped out." Lucas says.

"Exactly how did you help? You told me where to put stuff and that was about it." I reply.

"You know I can kill you right now if I wanted to right?" Lucas shouts.

"Ha! Fat chance scumbag." I say.

Lucas stands and raises his knife. He sends it toward my chest but I easily grab his wrist and twist it. He screams like a girl and drops the knife.

"I am sick of you and your bullying." I shout.

I pull him closer and grab his skull. I gently rubbed his head as he started to sob. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring hug. I pulled away and he smiled at me. I feel something sharp hit my shoulder. I look to my left and see a knife in it. It didn't hurt that bad though. I look back at Lucas and frown.

"Such a shame Lucas." I chuckle.

I grab his head and sharply yank it to the side. He falls to the ground and a cannon fires.

**BOOM!**

I drag his body away from the campsite when I notice the boy from District 12 running at me with a large knife in his hand. I sigh and pull out my small knife. He laughs as I chuck it at him. He shrieks when the knife meets his eye. His body slams to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I casually walk over to the body and remove my knife. The eyeball was still on it. I stick it in the snow and scrape it off. I grab his large knife and walk back to camp with a huge smile on my face. This was going to be super easy.

_End of Day 2_

_**Dead Tributes**_

_**24th Stephanie: District 5**_

_**23rd Axel: District 6**_

_**22nd Brick: District 11**_

_**21st Chris: District 5**_

_**20th Hickory: District 7**_

_**19th Raven: District 9**_

_**18th Arielle: District 6**_

_**17th Carbon: District 2**_

_**16th Sparrow: District 12**_

_**15th Dustin: District 8**_

_**14th Lucas: District 10**_

_**13th Chalk: District 12**_

**Living Tributes**

**District 1**

**Rex**

**Teisha**

**District 2**

**Leshawna**

**District 3**

**Henry**

**Mikayla**

**District 4**

**Caspian**

**Brooke**

**District 7**

**Thorn**

**District 8**

**Luna**

**District 9**

**Jasper**

**District 10**

**Helga**

**District 11**

**Ivy**


End file.
